Your Safe Harbor
by pokeitlikejello
Summary: Maddison. Mark comes to Addie's aid when she needs him. Oneshot.


**This is a oneshot fic. The song lyrics (in bold) are from "Bring It On Home" by the group Little Big Town. I don't own the song or the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

**You've got someone here wants to make it all right.   
Someone that loves you more than life right here.**

He opened the door, knowing she had left it open for him, expecting him. He glanced through the darkness, his eyes scanning for the indication as to where she was. A soft glow emitted from the kitchen. He made his way through the home, not particularly caring that his shoes made soft thudding sounds which contrasted the quiet.

She was sitting there, at the table, her head bent down. A night light plugged into the wall near the stove was the only source of any illumination in the room. He cleared his throat in the doorway, getting her to look at him.

"Mark." Her voice was low.

"After listening to your incoherent message four times, I finally decided that you probably could use this." He held up a full bottle of vodka.

"Already been there." She nodded toward the kitchen counter, where an almost empty bottle of her coveted Svedka Vanilla Vodka perched dangerously close to the edge.

He moved to the table and set his bottle on it. He reached down to her and took her hand, lifting her from the chair. She was unbalanced, but he held her steady.

"What happened, Addie?" he whispered, his eyes looking into her glassy ones.

**You've got willing arms that'll hold you tight.   
A hand to lead you on through the night right here.**

"I needed you." She felt slightly nauseous.

Addison took a step from Mark, attempting to move around him. The room swayed and she reached out, suddenly afraid she might fall. Mark watched this and placed two firm hands on her arms, preventing her from tumbling to the floor.

"You all right?" He was referring to her alcohol intake and the fact that he could see, even in the dim lighting, that her face was pale.

"Uh-huh." She gave him an affirmative nod as she clutched onto him.

**I know your heart can get all tangled up inside.   
But don't you keep it to yourself.**

"Do you want to tell me what happened, Addison?" His eyes met hers.

"No," was her immediate response.

"Addie..." He coaxed, tucking some unkept red hair behind her ear.

She took in a breath, trying to calm her tossing stomach. "I think... I... Things are so different, Mark. So, so, so... different."

"Okay..." He realized she was too drunk. He placed a kiss on her forehead trying to show her that it really was okay. That everything would be okay. "Okay, Addie. How do you feel? Do you need to lay down?"

"I need a freakin' change," she replied, looking everywhere but at him. "I need to stop feeling like this because I can't do this. Like, Mark, this is all wrong. So very wrong. It hurts kind of. Like in pain. Painful, Mark, pain... ful."

**You know I know you like the back of my hand.   
You know I'm gonna do all that I can right here.**

"It's not so bad." Mark tried to be optimistic. "It's just a rough time right now, Add. It's going to get better. It'll feel better after a while."

"No... no, no, no." She moved away from him and he watched her, preparing to catch her if necessary. She looked to him. "This happens too much, you know? Like a bad thing. When does it stop? How can it just... just..."

"Not mean anything?" He attempted to finish her sentence.

"Yeah." She nodded. "How can it not mean anything? How could all of this just turn out like this? When did it get so bad? When did life get so bad?"

"Addison, you know this isn't that bad and it could be worse," he said the only words that he knew her rational self would agree with. "You know that when the morning comes and you're all sobered up that you'll feel differently."

"No." She shook her head vehemently. "No, I won't. This sucks, Mark."

She stopped shaking her head when she felt dizzy. Mark moved to her and held her up. Addison clung to him once more.

"We need to get you to bed," he said as he began to lead her away from the kitchen.

**Gonna lie with you till you fall asleep.   
When the morning comes I'm still gonna be right here.**

"Careful..." He lowered her gently to the bed, where she sat with head bent towards the floor.

Mark moved to pull back the covers. Addison kept her head down. She regretted her decision to drink so much. This was not a fun night. Once Mark had the covers pulled back, he helped Addison to arrange herself underneath them.

She rested on her side, facing him, arms clutched around her abdomen. Addison looked up at Mark. Being in bed was definitely helping.

"There," he whispered. "Want me to get you anything?"

"No," she told him. "Just get in bed with me."

He stared at her, pitying her. With a slight sigh, Mark slid off his shoes and made his way to the other side of the bed. He climbed in and moved in close to her. Addison admitted that she needed him and since she was in this weakened condition, he wanted to take care of her.

Mark pulled Addison into him. She settled in his arms and closed her eyes against her nausea. Mark breathed into her scented hair, taking it in. Soon enough, Addison was asleep.

**Baby, let me be your safe harbor.   
Don't let the water come and carry you away.**

Addison groaned, her mouth tasting funny. She forced her tired eyes open as she stretched from the arms that heavily hung over her body. Mark stirred from his own sleep, moving away from her. Addison was aware of her headache and the queasiness in her stomach. She groaned again.

"You okay?" Mark's scratchy voice asked.

"No," Addison's rough voice replied. She didn't dare sit up. "What happened?"

"You were severely intoxicated," Mark answered her, rising to the sitting position and focusing his eyes on her. "As my Addison always does, you held your liquor well. I helped you to bed."

"So, I was a complete wreck," Addison replied. "If Derek ever saw me that bad... We were about to have sex, you know. Last night. He got called for a nine hour surgery of course." She sucked in a breath. "He should be home soon."

**You've got someone here wants to make it all right.   
Someone that loves you more than life right here.**

"Right." Mark climbed off the bed and located his shoes. Once they were on, he looked to Addison, whose eyes were closed. "Let me know if you need anything."

"You've really done too much." She opened her eyes and directed them to him. "But, thank you. I'm so sorry you had to see that."

"What kind of friend would I be if I couldn't handle it?" he asked, giving a chuckle to lighten the mood. "I just hope that you're okay."

"I will be," she replied quickly. "I'll be fine... with everything."

"Okay." He nodded. "Call me again if you ever decide to go on another drinking binge."

She glared through a smile. "Ha ha. You're a funny guy, Mark. I'll see you later."

He lingered, his voice soft as he spoke. "Goodbye, Addison."

Mark left quickly, making sure to take his vodka from the kitchen. As he headed out into the bright sunlight of day, he was filled with a painful sense of longing that he was sure nothing he could ever attempt to do would cure.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
